If Today Was Your Last Day?
by JertalxD
Summary: ¿Que harías si fuese el ultimo día de tu vida?: Una pregunta curiosa que siempre nos hace reflexionar internamente... .:One-Shot:.


**Que puedo decir? No puedo pasarme un momento de inspiración por alto xD **

**Aquí va otro One-Shot, espero que les guste :3**

**:P esta se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Nickelback, deberían escucharla, es muy buena.**

If Today Was Your Last Day?

¿Qué harías si hoy fuese tu ultimo día de vida?; Una pregunta que bastante gente se hace a menudo… Y sinceramente es bastante curiosa ya que todos en algún momento nos preguntamos po razón lo que haríamos si fuésemos a morir al día siguiente.

Sinceramente seria algo muy triste saber que tu ultimo día de vida esta próximo y cualquiera se asustaría si llegase a saber que solo le quedan unas pocas horas de vida.

Una vez mi padre Isshin Kurosaki me dijo algo que me tome muy enserio durante toda mi corta vida de 18 años: Me dijo que cada día de nuestra vida es un regalo y no un derecho, esto se debe a que en cualquier momento podríamos morir sin aviso alguno. Ya sea por un ataque cardiaco, un intento fallido de robo, una enfermedad mortal o simplemente una caída desastrosa y también me dijo que aprovechara todos los días de mi vida al máximo y que nunca dejase pasar las oportunidades.

Siempre eh considerado a mi padre una persona bastante sabia, a pesar de su comportamiento de idiota algunas veces y su forma tan peculiar de intentar romperme el cuello cada vez que llego a casa.

Pero volviendo al tema principal… ¿Yo que haría si esta hermosa mañana de un día sábado como todos los demás fuese mi ultimo momento en la tierra de los vivos?: Aprovecharía cada hora, minuto y segundo, bromearía con mi padre y ayudaría a mis hermanas con los deberes en la casa… Saldría con mis amigos, visitaría la tumba de mi madre en el cementerio y por ultimo pasaría todo lo que me quede de tiempo al lado de mi hermosa novia Rukia Kuchiki…

No soltaría su mano ni por un segundo y la besaría con todo el cariño posible cada vez que pudiera… Le demostraría mi amor de la forma mas loca pero a la vez amorosa posible… Y luego… Luego me quedaría junto a ella, observando la noche, la hermosa luna que siempre se posa por encima de Karakura y nos ilumina a todos orgullosamente.

Pero saben que?: Aun es temprano para pensar estas cosas porque tengo el presentimiento de que aun me queda una larga vida por recorrer y una gran cantidad de experiencias que vivir, así que no planeo morir pronto… Pero aun así, planeo vivir cada día de mi vida como si fuese el ultimo y esas mismas palabras que me dijo mi padre, yo se las diré a mis hijos y a los hijos de mis hijos, así por el resto de la generación Kurosaki y espero que esas palabras no se borren nunca de la mente de mi familia.

-.-

Ichigo rio tontamente ante sus pensamientos y termino de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos.

Un leve golpeteo resonó en la puerta y el pelinaranja rápidamente fue a abrirla y se encontró con su castaña hermana menor Yuzu.

- Te esperan abajo hermanito – Dijo esta con una agradable sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta y bajaba las escaleras, seguida de su hermano mayor.

- No hagas estupideces hijo mío! Se que eres un idiota pero aun así me preocupo pro ti! – Grito Isshin desde la cocina e Ichigo soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía a la puerta y cuando salió se encontró con todos sus amigos.

Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki… Y Rukia…

Sonrió alegremente para todos y estos miraron a su amigo con caras de espanto al ver a Ichigo de esa manera.

- Que les pasa… Vieron un fantasma? – Pregunto este extrañado al ver las caras de sus amigos y su novia.

- Que es lo que pasa contigo Kurosaki? – Pregunto de vuelta Uryuu con sarcasmo – Nunca te había visto de esa manera –

- Como? – Seguía sin entender lo que ocurría…

- Te vez de un excelente buen humor tarado – Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba con el codo el brazo de su novio.

Todos rieron al unísono y cuando cesaron las risas empezaron a caminar con rumbo al centro de Karakura.

- Es que sinceramente amanecí de un muy buen humor hoy… - Comento Ichigo observando el cielo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la mano de su amada – Estuve reflexionando un poco. –

- ¿Sobre que? – Pregunto con curiosidad Orihime.

- ¿Ustedes que harían si fuese su ultimo día de vida? – Todos se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas rápidamente… Luego de un segundo rieron de nuevo y siguieron caminando.

- Es curioso Kurosaki… - Respondió Uryuu mientras se subía las gafas – Creo es una pregunta bastante interesante… -

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el joven de gafas… Al igual que empezaron a reflexionar internamente mientras seguían caminando alegremente por la calle…

**No se… Me gusto esta idea y tuve que escribirla ajuro y porque si xD**

**Porque sinceramente si es una pregunta que a uno le hace pensar bastante…**

**Que harían ustedes si fuese su ultimo día de vida?**

**Porque yo haría lo mismo que Ichigo, a excepción de que yo no tengo hermanas y tampoco novia xD pero aprovecharía la oportunidad y declararía mi amor a la persona que me gusta :X**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles su servidor se despide…**

**Nota: De verdad escuchen la canción es muy buena xD ''If today was your last day – Nickelback''**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
